


Budgey's AP Honors History

by Daggerfruit



Series: Piggy Schools of Pain and Misery [1]
Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Essay, History, School, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerfruit/pseuds/Daggerfruit
Summary: Join the Piggy character Budgey as she teaches you Piggy history, AP Honors version! Be ready for extreme pain, folks.
Series: Piggy Schools of Pain and Misery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017235





	Budgey's AP Honors History

Welcome to Budgey's AP Honors History class! As you know, you must be recommended by Ghosty, the main History teacher, to join this prestigious class. In this class, you will learn all about the history of Piggy, Lucella, and the infection. I expect all students to work hard, as this is a very rigorous course and not for lazy people. You are also expected to take notes in all lessons and cooperate with others in group assignments. All essays **MUST** be written in an unbiased format and must use Times Roman Font. So, without further ado, let's get started!


End file.
